


Almost There

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [109]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, Logan has issues with emotions, M/M, Song fic, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Logan credits himself on being a scientist, and this fusion business seems like an experiment in the waiting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this takes place shortly after the first time Logan saw Patton and Roman fuse into Emile.  
> The song is “Almost There” from “Princess and the Frog” and it will be our tune for the day.

~::~ 5 Years Ago ~::~

After Emile and Logan’s first meeting, Logan quickly became obsessed with the mechanics of fusion. If only they could do it as Light Sides, or if anyone could do it.

But all three of them agreed that they wanted to keep this between themselves for now, if only to keep it from the Dark Sides notice. At least to keep this just for them.

Roman and Patton didn’t complain too much since it meant they got to be Emile and found that after they split apart from the fusion,they both emerged temporarily more powerful. Which intrigued Logan all the more. Patton said it felt right that being fused made him happy and calm, while Roman said it flooded him with a frenzy of ideas.

Emile, for his part, didn’t mind being the subject of Logan’s scientific interest. While he wasn’t around long — at this point at least — he enjoyed existing but felt like he was  _ “missing something” _ but when pressed he couldn’t qualify what that something was. It was just something, something inside him was incomplete.

Logan however had yet to fuse with either Roman or Patton. He found it frustrating and different. There was no easy formula for it. They had tried to initiate it several times but it ended in failure so Logan came to the rather inaccurate conclusion that he was simply incapable of fusing and tried not to let that bother him. He took his rather physical relationship that he’d had with Patton and Roman as everything he needed. He got to observe and note on Emile’s existence.

Which earned him long suffering smiles and many hugs because Emile somehow  _ knew _ differently. He knew that Logan was more than a bit put out about not being able to replicate fusion personally.

But that all changed when one day the Light Sides were busy trying to stop a crisis in the city. The issue began with the Duke who created some new horrifying monstrosity that quickly duplicated out of his control and the whole city had to go into lockdown as heroes were running around killing these five-headed, multi-limbed wriggling creatures that only came up to knee height. There were literally thousands of them and if not killed immediately they split in half and there were two of them, leaving a goopy, mossy held in their wake. Even Dark started doing more than chuckling at the heroes’ misfortune as he found that they had crossed into his territory and were making a mess everywhere. He didn’t help the Side but he certainly kept the numbers down.

After several hours Logan and Patton had to drag Roman into a currently abandoned cafe. He had overexerted himself and was in a bit of a magical delirium that as soon as they set him down on the only clean patch of floor in the building, he promptly fell unconscious.

The building was run down and it was obvious that more than one of the creatures had been through this building.

“How do you think the others are doing?” Patton asked, fretting over Roman who was muttering in his sleep.

“Hopefully better than we are,” Logan sighed, glancing out the window. “I have already sent a signal, all we can do now is wait for backup.”

The Sides wound up waiting for a little bit and talking, Logan repeatedly checking over Roman to make sure his pulse was syllable and that his condition was stable.

Patton filled the space between them with random conversation topics. Somehow, and Logan was unsure how, Patton started talking about the  _ “Princess and the Frog” _ while Logan sent messages to Jackie who was cleaning up nearby.

“This place kinda reminds me of that restaurant,” Patton smiled.

“I fail to see how,” Logan disregarded. “This place is owned and not a rundown restaurant. And there’s no convoluted series of events that culminate in a wedding.”

“I know you love that movie,” Patton smiled, leaning into him.

“I do admit that the themes and the late 1920’s jazz aesthetic do greatly appeal to me,” Logan admitted.

“You remind me a lot of Tiana, you work so hard all the time,” Patton told him. “Oooh! Maybe we could pass the time by singing songs.”

“I don’t think so,” Logan scoffed goodnaturedly, rolling his eyes. “I am not the songbird in this relationship, when Princey wakes up he can croon love songs at you.”

“Pleeeeease,” Patton begged, entwining his hands together. “I won’t ask again.”

“Highly doubtable,” Logan smiled but after a bit more pleading from Patton, Logan relented. After all it would be a little bit, and there was nothing else to do until Roman woke up.

Logan and Patton picked a song because of the setting they were in, and their recent topic, Logan selected  _ “Almost There” _ and cleared his throat before starting.

“I don’t have time for dancing,” Logan smiled as Patton just watched him, enraptured. Logan’s tune was more talking than singing. “That’s just gonna have’ta wait a while.”

“Ain’t got time for mes~sin’ around,” Logan proclaimed. “An’ it’s not my style.”

“This whole town can slow you down,” Logan looked distant and wistful as he started to get into the performance a little bit. Whether that came from himself or a piece of Thomas he didn’t know. “People takin’ the easy~ way~”

“But I know exactly where I’m goin’,” Logan jumped out of his chair. “Gettin’ closer and closer every day. An’ I’m almost there. I’m almost~ there~”

He was too carried away to realize that music was coming from somewhere.

“People down here think I’m crazy,” Logan boasted, starting to feel something stirring inside his soul. His arms and hand started moving in emphasis. “But I don’t care~”

“Trials~ and tribula~ations,” Logan put the back of his wrist to his forehead in mock exasperation. “I’ve had my share~”

“There ain’t nothin’ gonna stop me now,” Logan stopped in front of Patton. “Cause I’m almost there.”

Logan was mostly about to stop, there was a cloudy, almost full feeling in his chest and he felt a bit silly singing to Patton when he could be—

“I remember Daddy~ told me,” Patton sang loudly, jumping up to sit on the table that Logan was afraid would collapse under his weight because of how creature-bitten it looked. “Fairy tales can come true.”

Thankfully it didn’t and Logan could calm down a bit.

“You gotta make ‘em happen,” Patton leaned back on the table. “It all depends on you.”

“So I work real hard each an’ ev~ery day,” Patton swayed his shoulders a little to the left and right a bit. “Now things for sure are goin’ my way.”

“Just doing what I do,” Patton gestured to his own chest as he looked at Logan. “Look out boys I’m coming through.”

With that he jumped off the table, almost causing himself to fall to the ground as his foot hit the side of it and it collapsed.

“An’ I’m al~most there,” Patton proclaimed, his eyes slowly gaining that light blue glow. “I’m almost there.”

Patton grabbed Logan’s arms and the logical Side noticed his eyes were a light blue and Logan suddenly became aware that he was in position to fuse and his scientific mind wanted that. Wanted the experience and the knowledge, and the more presently-minded side wanted it because it was Patton.

“People gonna come here from every~where,” Patton was clearly getting more excited. “An’ I’m almost there. I’m almost~ there~”

The music was more noticeable and Roman was starting to stir. But Logan caught up with Patton and they started to sing together.

“There’s been trials and tribulations,” Patton started and Logan took a deep breath, trying just to let everything happen and sing with him. The logical Side could analyze all of this later. “You know I’ve had my share.”

“But I’ve climbed a mountain,” the two Sides sang as their eyes glowed their respective shade of blue and a soft glow started.

“I’ve crossed a river,” they sang as a third voice, Emile’s, finally joined theirs. “An’ I’m almost there.”

“I’m almost there,” Emile’s voice got stronger as Logan and Patton’s voices became his echoes. The glow got stronger as Roman picked himself up off the ground.

“I’m al~most~ the~ere,” Emile sang in pure glee as the glow diminished and he was just so full of excitement and happiness.

Roman squealed in joy, clapping his hands in excitement as he ran over. Across the room, unseen by Emile or Roman was a small yellow and white albino python that was watching them. It would also catch Emile breaking back apart into Logan and Patton. Jackie would come to the Light Sides’ aid and they would finish destroying the creatures Remus had unleashed upon the city.

But the python would make its way back to Deceit and the deceitful Side would gently pick him up and whisper into his ear as Janus listened to his familiar tell him what the Light Sides had been up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime a two-person fusion involves Patton the fusion always creates Emile. So for example: Roman and Patton = Emile. Logan and Patton = Emile. And when we eventually get to it: Virgil and Patton = Emile. Patton’s personality and aura is just a bit too overpowering, and not necessarily of Patton’s intention, maybe because he has a big personality or maybe he’s a bigger piece of Thomas. It’s a bit unclear at this moment.


End file.
